


On and on [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come love take my hand..." Muahaha, SLASH is in the air. Feel free to shoot me in the knee because of this video xD ps when I don't have enough video material things get weird xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	On and on [vid]




End file.
